Legend of the Elemental Beasts
by Finni
Summary: DISCONTINUED Korudo Fubuki, a young girl, determined to achieve her dead brother's dream of becoming Beyblade World Champion, no matter the cost. [OCs galore, sorry]
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Legend of the Elemental Beasts**

**A/N: **Beyblade and all recognizable characters and situations are © TAKARA / Beyblade Project / Hudson Soft.  I do not claim them in any way, shape, or form, though I wish I did own Kai.  Fictional characters such as Korudo, Kire, Rise, and others that will be appearing later are © Finni and cannot be used without my permission.

Onii-chan is Japanese for "older brother", in case you didn't know.

Enjoy!

_Prologue_

"Onii-chan, we've finished all the bread!  Should I go out to find some more?"  A young girl about the age of 9 looks up at her older brother.  

He nods back at her and stares blankly into the sunset sky.  "Yeah, just be careful, Korudo.  Don't want ya getting' hurt, now would I?"

An hour later, the full moon is high up in the sky, illuminating the darkness of the night.  Droplets of rain start to drop as more rainclouds gather close.  The girl, Korudo, is carrying a large basket in her arms and running through the rain.

One arm around the food that would last them the next week, she runs to the shelter of a flimsy wooden plank shack.  Though it leaks badly, it still protects the basket of stolen bread from becoming wet and soggy.

"Onii-chan!!  I'm back!" she yells, only to find that no one is around.  

"Kire?  Onii-chan?  Are you here?"  Looking around, she spots a note on top of an old wooden box.  The rain had smeared the ink, but the message was still readable.  She picked it up and read it to herself.

"I've had enough of your little birdie games, Kire.  Meet me and the TigerEyes gang tonight in front of the old fish cannery on pier 18… or else you won't have a sister by daybreak tomorrow."

She drops the basket on the wet ground and the week-old bread spills out and soaks up the water like sponges.  Korudo crumples the note and stuffs it in her pocket while dashing off outside, despite the rain.

Thunder roared and lighting flashed, but Korudo kept running.  _Onii-chan__!  Where are you? She stops in front of an old building and looks around._

She cupped her hands by her mouth and yelled at the top of her lungs, "KI-RE!  ONII-CHAN!"

Tears started to well up in her eyes as the rain soaked her from head to toe.  Korudo sat down in the middle of the pier and looked down to see the rain had washed down a trail of blood.  Curious yet frightened, she followed that trail to its source.

Her brother, Kire, was on the ground, blood still leaking from virtually every part of his body.  His stomach was flat on the ground so that the cuts and tears on his back were clearly visible.  One hand outstretched, another still in a fist.  In his outstretched hand was a silvery-red and black BeyBlade.  

Korudo walked up to him and felt his pulse.  Nothing.  She looked down in disbelief and carefully rolled him over on his back.  Kire's face was bruised, cut, and caked in blood.  His clothes were all battered up as if he threw them into a paper shredder.  

Droplets of tears fell onto his face like the rain that was falling from above.  "Onii-chan…  you can't die… you promised me – that the TigerEyes gang would never get you," she choked through the tears that were now streaming like rivers.  "You promised!!" 

She sat and cried the whole night over her brother's dead body.      


	2. Part One: Reunion with an Old Friend

**Legend of the Elemental Beasts**

_Part One_

_Rated PG13 for some violence, "dark themes" and language.  Do not read if you dislike the content._

_Swear words: 9/3,478(excludes author notes)_

**A/N: **Yes I know it took ages for me to finish this.  It was originally written in first person and there were parts that I wanted to keep.  So, if you see big blocks of italics like the part below, it means Korudo is talking/thinking to herself.  I rewrote the whole thing in third person because first person just ticks me off. *smiles*  Sometimes, you really need to know what the other team is thinking for the story to be complete.

Expect this fic to be around 20 parts.  I know, that's really long, but I have lots of cool scenes planned!  In this first part, you see a lot of how Korudo acts towards her friends.  Expect that attitude to change completely with others.  Hehehe.... just keep in mind she's with friends here.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade © TAKARA / Beyblade Project / Hudson Soft.  All rights reserved.  However, Korudo, Rise, Laiku, and other fictional characters © Finni and cannot be used without my permission.

Now enjoy, read, and review to make me happy!  ^_^

+-------------------------------------------------------+

_The sun is setting in the west, and I sat on top of an old, dirty crate.  I don't have a home; I've never felt like I actually belonged anywhere.  I don't have much of a family, let alone friends.  I don't even remember where I was born; just that I've been living here on the streets for so long that it feels more like home than anywhere else I've been._

_Looking behind me and I see a deep dark street ally.  Red and yellow streaks fly across the skies as the sun slowly disappears and the full moon rises to dominate the heavens.  _

_A full moon.  I close my eyes and let my memories fly freely.  Almost five years ago, on the night of a full moon.  My heart fills with grief and sorrow whenever I think back on what happened that night._

_I glance down in my hand and I pull out the same silverish red-black BeyBlade I found in my brother's hands.  I promised myself I would achieve my brother's dream of becoming the World Champion.  I promised, and will fulfill my promise...  _

_… no matter the cost._

+-------------------------------------------------------+

"Interesting."

Rise looked up from the floor and at the younger girl beside him, who had stopped abruptly at a large poster.  Signing, he asked, "Korudo, what're you lookin' at this time?"

The purple-haired girl turned around, long ponytail swishing around behind her.  She was holding onto her necklace, Rise noticed, and knew who she was thinking about.  He then saw behind her a large poster that read, "BBA Promotional Tournament: Battle for the title of Champion" and a large image in silhouettes of the champion team, the BladeBreakers, below it in fine print: "The winner of this tournament will be able to challenge the current World Champion team".

"I need to go find an old friend, Rise."

"Not again!  Remember what happened las' time ya tried t'enter in one of these tournaments?"

Korudo made a face.  "Don't remind me.  But I've improved a lot from then!" She glared here eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.  "I can do it, Rise.  Please?"

The older boy leaned coolly against the wall with his ripped-sleeve shirt.  "Korudo, if you burst into a raging fit like las' time, ya might just get kicked out if BeyBladin' altogether."  The girl pouted.  "Ya didn't even get past the second round.  And even though you have improved ova this time, how do you know if Laiku has improved?"

Korudo thought for a moment.  "Well, it's been almost a year.  If he hasn't improved, then I'll just kick his ass again like usual."

The long brown-haired boy laughed.  "But the thing is, you've improved a lot this past year.  Jus' gotta tune that temper of yours."  Korudo pouted in return and Rise was unable to stop grinning.

"Rise!" she whined, tugging at the hem – or what was left – of his shirt.  "Just give him a chance, please?  You never know until you try!"

Chuckling, Rise smiled and leaned an elbow on Korudo's shoulder.  "Sometimes I wonder why I give into you so easily."  He ruffled her hair and jerked his head towards the road.  "We'd betta get goin'.  'Tis a long way to Laiku's."  

+-------------------------------------------------------+

"Oh crud!  Why the hell did it have to start raining!?"  Rise swore again as he and Korudo ducked under the shelter of a covered bus stop, panting from running.  The street looked unfamiliar – either that or Korudo couldn't remember passing through these parts.  She rung out her long hair in an attempt to dry it off, water splashing in clutters onto the dry patch of concrete ground.  

"Wait here, I'll try and get us some things to keep us warm," called Rise as he disappeared under the dark cloak of the rainy sky.  Korudo sat down on the bench and took her necklace off her neck and held the cold metal tightly in her hands.  Shivering, she opened the locket and a little picture of a boy with long spiky bangs looked back at her.  

_I will make it.  I will try over and over until I do.  I promised, and I always keep my promises._

Draping the cloth tied to her turtleneck over her arms for warmth on her goose bump-covered arms, she tucked her knees into her chest like a ball for warmth.

Rise arrived soon after, soaked but carrying an old, tattered blanked under his shirt.  He smirked sideways and commented, saying, "I hope I didn't get it too wet."

He sat down next to her and saw the locket open in her hands.

"Still thinkin' 'bout him, eh?"  Korudo nodded and grabbed a little part of the ripped blanked Rise had gotten.  It was old, damp and a little cold, but was one of the better things she had received in her life.  

"Thanks."

"No problem."

An hour passed and Rise slowly fell asleep leaning against the boxed-in bus stop, but Korudo stayed wide awake, thinking.  Her hair was still wet when the rain finally stopped and the sun peeked out from behind its hiding spot behind the clouds.  Korudo nudged Rise on the shoulder and he awoke.

"Sun's out," she said simply and shrugged the blanked off her shoulders.  She stood and tied the black cloth back around her neck and swung it behind her.

"I noticed," Rise replied, and stood up as well.  "Seems a shame to leave this thing behind.  Best thing I've used for a while now."  

"Must mean we're close to Laiku's place."  Rise nodded in return and stood out from the old bus stop.  Korudo followed him out and the two started walking down the street again.  

"Rise?"

Without even stopping or looking at her, he responded, "Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"No, I want to know something."

"Sure, go ahead."

Korudo paused hesitantly, and Rise realized she had stopped walking and looked down at the hard asphalt ground.  "I'm starting to forget," she said after a moment of silence.  "About Kire.  I'm starting to forget the person he was.  I remember he was always nice to me, and always helping me and took care of me, but I'm starting to forget his personality, the way he acted around his friends and not just me."  

Rise put a hand around her shoulder.  "Mah best buddy Kire was definitely an awesome fighter, I gotta tell ya that."  He smiled.  "Always loyal ta his friends like me, and stuck with everyone 'till the end.  Back where we used't live, he and the Talons were da toughest gang in town."  

"Until he got himself killed 'cause of me."

"Korudo, ya gotta stop blamin' it on yourself.  If it was me, I bet Kire woulda done da same, eh?"

Korudo narrowed her eyes into a piercing glare and made a nasty face at Rise, gaining his surprise.  "Well it wasn't you, was it?  So you don't know the guilt I feel."

"What the hell's your problem, Ko?"

"Stop tryin' to make me feel better!" She raised her voice.

"You're the one who asked!"  Rise hollered back.  Korudo fell silent.  

They spent the next hour walking in silence.  Turning corners around a rich-looking neighborhood, Korudo finally looked up at Rise and muttered, "Sorry."  He didn't reply, but turned into a drive way and pointed.

"We're here."

+-------------------------------------------------------+

A loud thunking noise came from Laiku's front door, immediately followed by several even louder conks on the finely polished wood door.  

"Laiku!  Go get the door!"

Groaning, the boy got up from his table full of Beyblade parts and launchers and climped up the basement stais to the door, where the loud conking noise had become more frequent.

He looked at the intercom at the black and white images of an older gangster boy with a girl around his age.  He held the button down and talked into the intercom, saying, "Korudo, you again?"

"Laiku!  Get your ass over here and open the damn door!"

"You're in a worse mood than usual."  Laiku laughed aloud and walked to open the door, greeting a very pissed off Korudo and Rise leaning one hand on a pillar that held the hooding of their front porch. 

"'bout time," commented Rise as he let himself in the house.  

Korudo looked at Laiku once and her frown changed to a smirk.  Appearance-wise, Laiku had changed a lot.  He wasn't as young as before and he grew to be a good two inches taller than Korudo.  His white-streaked blonde hair was spiked as usual, and was wearing baggy "in-style" clothing.

"Hope you're a better 'blader than before," she said and let herself in as well.

Laiku shook his head and laughed softly, "You guys are still the same..." and shut the door behind him.

Before Korudo had time to sit down on the sofa, a yelling sound was heard coming from upstairs.

"Laiku!  Who is it!?"

Pouting, the blonde replied, "It's Korudo and Rise, Mom!"

"Salespeople?"

"No, guests!"

Footsteps were heard thumping down the stairs as she continued talking.  

"I don't know who you're talking about.  I never invited guests and – " she stopped at the sign of Korudo's somewhat dirty appearance and smug look on her face.

"Hello, Mrs. Chora," Korudo smirked back.

Laiku's mom's mouth dropped as she sputtered, "You...you... what are you doing here!?"  Rise stepped into view, taking a large bite out of an apple he had found in the kitchen.  "Laiku, I want these people out of my house, NOW!!"

"Aww, come on, Mom."  Laiku smiled at his horrified mother.  "Not like they're serial killers or anything... right?"

Korudo shrugged mockingly.  "Last time I checked, my kill list is still zero.  Pity, isn't it?"

"But what about him!?"  The older woman shook a finger at Rise and his gangster-like appearance.

"Hey, lady – Mrs. Chora – it's rude t'point.  Besides, I've only killed 'bout couple dozen squirrels, seven cats, an' wrestled a handful of stray dogs to death.  Got scars t'prove it.  Haven't killed anyone though."  He said.  Rise smiled and added, "Yet."

As Laiku's mom struggled to find words to say, Korudo interrupted , saying, "We've been out in the rain and other stuff for the past few days.  Mind if I wash my clothes real quick an' use your shower?

"Sure, go ahead," replied Laiku, pointing down the hallway.  "Washing machines are in the back.  Main floor shower is down the hall and to the left.  Hey Mom, can she borrow some clothes to wear for the time being?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she hollered.  "I want these... wandering gangsters out of my house and back onto the streets right now!"

Rise took another bite out of his apple and chewed noisily, then swallowed in one large gulp.  "Need I remind you what y'owe us?"

She turned around and headed back up the stairs, muttering something along the lines of "Still doesn't mean you can drop by whenever you please," under her breath.

"Here, Korudo, you can borrow some of my clothes for now," offered Laiku as he lead Korudo to his room to get some clothes, emerging a few moments later with random articles of clothing in his hands and handed it to Korudo, who walked off to take a shower.

"Sorry about that, Rise."

"Get it all'a time," he shrugged and tossed his apple core into the trash can.

"Please sit down, we can talk a bit before Korudo finishes her shower."

The two of them sat down on the sofa and Laiku sighed.  "Thanks for your help a year or two back."

"Eh, it's no problem.  Worked t'our advantage, really.  Nice havin' a contact like you."

Laiku laughed.  "Mom still freaks out plenty though."  Rise laughed too and Laiku continued.  "I mean, it shouldn't be hard to remember that I owe you guys my life."

"Really shouldn't'ave wandered off like that in the firs' place."  Rise looked up at the younger boy, seeing he was feeling uncomfortable and fidgeting in his spot, he changed subjects.  "So what were ya doin' before we came along an' banged down your door anyhow?"

Laiku smiled at that.  "Workin' on my Beyblade.  Just got some new parts."  Rise's eyes lit up, and he pulled out his own black and green Beyblade.

"Improved any?"

"You could say that," Laiku said, making it sound like no big deal.  He smirked and raised an eyebrow.  "We got a dish in the back."

"Let's go, then."

+-------------------------------------------------------+

A sizzling noise came from two grinding 'blades, one a spinning blur of blue and silver and the other black and green.  The two broke apart, making their way around each end to where Rise and Laiku stood.

"Damn, I'm still not as good as you, Rise," grunted Laiku.  He still had his right hand extended, holding an electronic launcher.  Rise, however, held an old-fashioned rip cord and modified launcher base.

"Definitely better 'an before, though."  Rise scanned the dish carefully.  "Le's see if you can take this!  Tairo, attack!"

His Beyblade followed his every thought and action, and tore a path in the dish, straight at Laiku.

"Oh crap!" was all Laiku could say before his Beyblade was knocked out of the dish, and he picked it up, thankful Rise had left it in one piece.  It would have been heart-shattering if he saw that his Beyblade Roiyu had been crushed into only pieces of plastic and metal.

"Started the party without me, I see."  Korudo leaned on the sliding door, wearing Laiku's clothes.

"You look hella funny," commented Rise.

"Oh, shut up."  She held her Beyblade up and said, "I get to take on winner, right?"

"Ko, you've played against me 'bout a million times by now!  Ya know all my strategies."  He winked at the blonde boy.  "Why don't you try with Laiku?"

"Alright then," she said, facing him.  "Ya up for the challenge?"

"Maybe you missed the first half of our match," replied Laiku calmly, readjusting the attack ring on his Beyblade.  "I've gotten a lot better," he finished confidently and Rise nodded.

"Well, let's make it quick then.  I want to check the dryer for my clothes.  I despise wearing stuff that's not mine."  She held her launcher and Beyblade in her right hand and rip cord in her left.

Laiku positioned himself for a second match and when he nodded, signaling he was ready, the two of them launched their Beyblades into the dish, tension in the air at its maximum height.  It didn't take long before Korudo realized she would need a lot of strategy to beat her old friend.

Blurs of blue and dark red clashed again, sparks flying and a small clicking noise was heard.  The blonde boy smiled to himself, knowing he had just knocked one of his friend's status rings out of place, making the 'blade more vulnerable to attack.  He definitely had the upper hand now, but despite this, he stayed focused on the game.  Laiku glanced up once to look at Korudo, who seemed perfectly aware that she was loosing.

Her eyes darted in every direction, following every movement of Laiku's Beyblade.  Her mind raced.  Laiku was _good.  _The two 'blades crashed again, sending Korudo's Ziru off balance.  She glanced and saw how Laiku's weight disc kept his Beyblade firmly in place.  She cursed silently again.

"Korudo, quit stalling an' go for it!" said Rise, looking up at the purple-haired girl with slight annoyance.  "Either that, or Laiku, finish her off!"

_This is no good, _she thought.  _I have to win this, fast._  She held out her rip cord and straightened it in a line, and closed one eye for aim.  In the air, she drew a straight line from her wobbling Beyblade to Laiku's, who was circling her like a hunter and its prey.

"Ziru, now!"  

And with that word, the steel-red and black top flung itself up, circled in a loop around the dish through the air in the time span it took to blink an eye, and came spinning down with immense speed.  It was as if the 'blade was to catch fire as it came crashing down towards its opponent.  

It was a direct hit, and a clunking sound was heard as a Beyblade fell onto the grass again.  Two clunks.

"We... tied," exclaimed Laiku

Korudo scoffed.  "Naturally, that's a good thing, right?"  She picked up her Beyblade from the ground and readjusted the attack ring, which had been knocked out of place during the quick sparring match.   "It means you're as good as me now."  

The blonde boy glared back at her.  "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means," interrupted Rise, "That we're gonna need'ja again in the tournament.  You've really gotten better, Lai."

The younger boy's eyes widened in fascination.  "A tournament?  Where?"

"I saw a poster of it this morning," Korudo said, explaining the situation.  "It's actually pretty close by.  No plane tickets or nothin'.  It's promotional, and winner gets to challenge those cocky Bladebreakers."  

"All right!  I've always wanted to play them, see if they're really as good as everyone says.  Mom never let me really go to any of their tournaments.  After that battle between Takao and Kai during the local tournament for qualifications, Mom's been really picky about me Beyblading general."  

His two house guests nodded and Rise said, "Tournament starts in a week and a half, an' will last for 'bout... I guess a little less than a month."

"Good thing it's summer then," Laiku replied.  "Mom would freak otherwise.  More so than usual."

"So," said Korudo, now smiling widely.  "How 'bout we get outta this joint an' practice as much as we can before the tournament starts?"

Laiku nodded.  "I'd better pack some stuff for the tournament," he said as the three walked back inside the 3-story house.  "Maybe bring some paper for the BladeBreakers to sign.  Always wanted their signature."  The boy laughed even as Korudo elbowed him hard in the shoulder, making him yell out "I'm kidding!  I'm kidding!" before she would stop giving him death glares.  

He closed the sliding door behind him and Rise found a nice comfortable spot on the couch again.  Laiku looked down at the older boy and asked, "Any parts ya guys want in general?  I can order them and they'll come before this promo thing starts." 

"I'll need a new attack ring.  Mine's getting loose," replied the purple-haired girl, inspecting her Beyblade further.  "Other than that, I'm pretty good.  Red in color, let's try a DR1-F one this time, bit higher with defense as well as attack."

"Might not wanna do that, Korudo," Rise interrupted with what he saw from the previous match.  "Your 'blade's not too high on endurance, making someone who has a heavy defense or weight disc like Laiku knock you out pretty easily."

Korudo sighed.  Rise was almost always right, and sometimes, she hated it.  Usually though, it was beneficial and she changed her mind.  "Then how 'bout that other one... uhh, I forget the model number.  Think it's DZA-2"  

Laiku thought for a moment then ran to his room, bringing out a large catalog of containing hundreds of Beyblade parts.  "DZA-2.  That's a good one, and I actually have one around here somewhere."

The purple-haired girl nodded silent words of thanks as she started heading for the door where Rise was already waiting.  "I'll see ya around then," she said, opening the door.  "I'll come by for my clothes later, alright?"  Korudo was about to leave when she felt a hand clasp around her right arm.  

"You can stay downstairs if you'd like." 

Rise sighed and turned to face him.  "Lai, tha's really nice of ya, but you know we really can't pay you back.  You're already gettin' parts for Korudo."

The blonde boy brushed his hands through his hair nervously.  "You guys don't have to pay me back or anything.  I just thought it'd be nice for the two of you to have somewhere decent to stay for once.  And three meals a day."

"Laiku, we can't take that."

"No, just stay here!  Just for the week and a half before the tournament.  We can practice together and stuff.  You guys can help me get better!"

"'though the thought seems encouraging, we can jus' drop by whenever.  Besides, I don't think that rabid mother you've got will like two 'street gangsters' to stay in her house."

"Rise!  It's alright!"

The dark brown-haired boy raised an eyebrow and narrowed his amber eyes.  "You sure?"  Laiku nodded and Rise smiled, prodding Korudo, who was still standing in the open doorway, lightly on the shoulder.

Korudo turned around with a blank expression on her face and she closed the door behind her, blowing wind that made her long dark-purple hair swish even inside the house. 

"Thanks, Laiku."

**A/N: **Now was that really so bad?  ^_^;;  Character development is pretty shallow right now, but it'll progress.  I'll give a little spoiler at the end of each part (really obvious spoilers at that) but keep in mind that they may not in directly the next part.  *smiles*  Rich-boy Laiku seems to have a small crush on our neighborhood gangsta girl XDD.  It'll cause some problems later on.  *cackles evilly*

**Bookie: **Aww, thanks ^_^.  I was really trying to get that feeling in the prologue.  

**EclipseAzNGTX: **O_O wow.  I feel honored!  Hope this update was pretty fast, but don't expect me to keep up this pace XD

Now make me happy (and probably make me write faster) and review!  Please also leave ideas of what you think might happen in the next part XD those amuse me to no end.


End file.
